


The Perfect Date

by Slsheeba567



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dates, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Food, Kisses, Laurel is gorgeous af but what else is new?, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slsheeba567/pseuds/Slsheeba567
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel surprises the reader with a stay-in date in their apartment. Female reader/Femslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Date

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded from my tumblr, there is so little of femslash imagines in this fandom and it breaks my little wlw heart, so I decided to write my own about our favorite pretty bird. Y/N: Your name, Y/H/C: Your hair color

It had been a long day at work, and you couldn’t wait to get home to your shared apartment with Laurel. The two of you had moved in together a couple of months ago, and you couldn’t be happier. Waking up every morning to her beautiful face, and having movie marathons on the weekend was bliss. Last night before you had drifted off to bed, she promised you a surprise when you came home from work.

 

Shoes clacking on the sidewalk, you hurriedly stepped up to your door, fishing around in your purse for your keys. Damn things always managed to sink to the very bottom of your bag. Finally grabbing the metal object, you sunk the key into the lock and pushed open the door.

 

Laurel was standing at one of the marble counters, stirring what looked like pasta sauce in a round bowl. She was wearing an apron, with her blonde hair tied up in a bun. Adorable.

 

Looking up from her vigorous work with the sauce, Laurel’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Y/N, you’re home early.”

 

Dropping the purse on one of the couches, you shrugged, plopping yourself down on the comfortable recliner. “What can I say, I was curious to see what you were planning.”

 

“I’m not quite finished yet, but if you want you could help.” Laurel replied, opening the oven to take out a tray of freshly baked bread. Your mouth watered at the delicious aroma in the air.

 

Toeing off your tight shoes and placing them in the closet, you made your way over to stand beside your girlfriend.

 

She smiled sweetly as the two of you worked harmoniously on the dinner. Once everything was made and placed on the table, Laurel guided you to one of the chairs. “Be right back, no peeking.” Winking at you, she made her way over to the bedroom, closing the door discreetly.

 

After a quick minute, Laurel came back out, and you felt your breath hitch in your throat. The canary was wearing a classic black dress, with a slit up the thigh, and red lipstick to match. She was stunning.

 

Sitting down across from you at the small table, she grabbed your hand, twirling your fingers together gently. “I know we’ve been really stressed out what with the law firm these past few days, and I just thought we could use a break.”

 

Leaning in to press a quick peck to Laurel’s scarlet covered lips, you smiled and picked up your fork. “It’s perfect. You’re perfect.”

 

Smiling serenely back at you, the two of you ate your dinner, moaning at the luxury taste of the lasagna. It came out surprisingly good.

 

After dinner was finished and dishes were done, Laurel popped in a movie in the DVD player and brought out a slice of rhubarb pie to share.

 

Halfway through, you felt yourself dozing off, head drooping on Laurel’s firm shoulder. Stopping the movie and pressing a soft kiss to your forehead, Laurel carried you over to the bed, placing you down gently on the coverlet.

 

“I had the best time with you today.” You mumbled, a sleepy smile appearing on your face.

 

Leaning in for a passionate kiss, you sighed as you tasted the sweet pie once more on your girlfriends lips.

 

Breaking the kiss, and stroking your Y/H/C hair, Laurel turned away to change out of her dress, turning off the light when she climbed into the bed, her fuzzy pajamas brushing against your leg.

 

Turning over so your head was pressed against her chest, you nuzzled into the canary’s neck, breathing in her familiar perfume.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Y/N.”


End file.
